


Crawl [Inktober 2020]

by california_112



Category: Lester - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Inktober, Inktober 2020, Training, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/california_112/pseuds/california_112
Summary: Instead, I looked around, trying to convince myself that there was nothing lurking in the vicinity other than a couple of inquisitive rabbits. Instead, my eyes fell on something horribly human-shaped that was blocking out the stars. I froze in fear.-or-Does anyone really want spend All Hallows Eve in a graveyard? Really?ABSOLUTELY 0% SPOILERS FOR ANYTHINGThis is part of Inktober 2020, Sunday 31st October - Crawl.





	Crawl [Inktober 2020]

"If I had to make a list of the top then things I didn't want to do on All Hallows Eve, this would be number one."

I accentuated my speech with a sulk, drawing my collar tighter around my neck and trying not to imagine icy fingers there. Opposite me, KJ grinned.

"What's wrong with the graveyard?"

"'What's wrong with'- what do you think!"

"I think you're superstitious." He bent round to peek out from behind the tombstone he was leaning against, then relaxed back. "No light yet."

"Why do we have to do this on All Hallows Eve, of all days? They could have picked any other day of the year, but no, it had to be-"

My First kicked me lightly on the shin, and I closed my mouth abruptly. "You're lucky this is just an exercise, or we'd probably both have been dead by now." He hissed, smiling teeth a white curve in the moonlight. The light of the _full_ moon. Ugh.

The next peek yielded results, and I was motioned to follow KJ as he began to crawl between the graves, leading towards the light that had flared in the distance seconds ago. Apparently there was an objective, though details of what it was had been forgotten as the night had worn on, and my mind had told itself tales of the myriad ghosts and ghouls that could be wandering around me. Leaning against a gravestone, what else could I have thought about? And with that big wood constantly whispering just a few meters away. It was amazing that nobody had run away shrieking.

I was bought up suddenly by a boot to the face, and realised that KJ had stopped before even reaching the boundary. "Halt signal," he grunted, rolling to prop himself against the base of an elaborate stone cross.

I copied him on the other side of a narrow aisle, and resisted the urge to smoke. Instead, I looked around, trying to convince myself that there was nothing lurking in the vicinity other than a couple of inquisitive rabbits. Instead, my eyes fell on something horribly human-shaped that was blocking out the stars. I froze in fear.

"K-KJ…there's a- a-"

He chuckled, and I gave him a little kick. "KJ! It's-"

"A stone angel, I saw it earlier." He laughed again. "Want to go and introduce yourself?"

"No, thank you."

"That's good, let's move."

We were crawling again, this time reaching the drystone wall and scrambling over. I shivered, dusting down my clothes. "And if I never had to do that again, it'll be fine by me."

"So you're not up for the secondary session next weekend?"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Maybe…maybe not…it might be a trick."

"Well it's certainly not a treat."

**Author's Note:**

> todays works are half way posted,,, how
> 
> A Lester finale that I really wanted to have McGilligan in but then I couldn't find a situation that worked :'(. Oh well, you get scared!narrator and a little bit of parental!KJ so that's alright ;)


End file.
